


the head and the heart

by basqueinthesun



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basqueinthesun/pseuds/basqueinthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beck and Johanssen try to hide what the rest of the crew already knows. It is after all like Lewis said, <em>a small ship.</em></p><p>Unrelated one-shots on Beck and Johanssen's relationship through the eyes of their crewmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. unacceptable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Melissa Lewis is many things. But she isn't an idiot.

Commander Melissa Lewis was many things: driven, passionate, strict, stoic and kind not being the least of them. She loved mint chocolate chip ice cream (especially the kind her husband made) and disco music (which maybe made her a little crazy but come on, who didn't love ABBA). She was also an excellent tennis player and a proficient speaker of four languages. 

Commander Lewis was many things. But she was not an idiot.

Because pretend all he might that he _didn't_ have a thing for Johanssen, only an idiot wouldn't realize that Beck _definitely_ had a thing for Johanssen. 

That much had become apparent to her within about two months of training. They were still all feeling each other out, but certain friendships had formed. Watney and Martinez for example were both natural shit-talkers so they were already comfortable making fun of each other (and everyone else). There was Johanssen and Vogel who were both quiet and focused. They worked well together and during team tasks they set about doing their work quietly and efficiently.

Out of everyone in Lewis' crew Johanssen was the most reserved, the most difficult to read. She wasn't awkward or unsocial, she had just always been self sufficient and she didn't require people around her to achieve any sort of satisfaction or happiness. Lewis had been apprehensive about that at first. They did after all have to spend years together between training and the mission. But after a quiet first couple weeks she'd become one of the group as well.

It was after Johanssen fell into the group that Lewis first noticed it. Beck and Johanssen. 

What she saw between them wasn't friendship per se. It was more that Beck had fallen into Johanssen's gravity. Johanssen, quietly oblivious to his obvious attraction, moved with him in innocence. 

Lewis had ignored it at first, thinking that it was just a phase. Beck was nothing if not professional and she figured that he'd never act on any feeling that he had and that eventually it would go away. Obviously NASA had a strict no fraternization policy that they'd all laughed over at the beginning (she'd had to hush them all). She tried to think back to that day and remember if Beck (or Johanssen) hadn't been fully paying attention, but she couldn't remember.

The guys had picked up on Beck's little crush not soon after Lewis had. At the beginning it had been once in a while when they thought the Commander wasn't listening. Just little quips here and there ("Hey Beck, I think Johanssen could definitely do with a hand zipping up her wetsuit. You should _definitely_ go and give her a _hand_.") And Beck had rolled his eyes or thrown something at them, but it wasn't more than occasional ribbing and Beck gave it back as good as he got. 

Maybe it _was_ just a little crush. Something that would go away sooner or later. That was what Lewis had tried to convince herself anyway. 

But not anymore.

After their first ride in the vomit comet earlier that day that she'd seriously started think that they had a major problem.

It had been Johanssen, Watney, and Vogel's first time experiencing zero g. 

Johanssen, usually quiet, hadn't stopped talking about their first trip up for the past day--usually to Beck, who listened on with an indulgent smile on his face. She kept asking about his time in space and he was more than happy to oblige with answers about his multiple EVAs. For all his accolades Beck had never been one to brag, but when talking to Johanssen, Lewis could see a slight swagger to his countenance.

She had seen Beck lean down to Johanssen and whisper something to her, a mischievous smile on his face. Lewis had frowned. If anything was crossing the boundaries of professionalism it seemed like it was happening in that moment.

Johanssen had nodded in response, her eyes bright as she looked up at him for moment, her lips just barely curling up into a smile. A smile it seemed, that was reserved only for Beck.

And then the moment had ended as everyone moved to strap themselves back into their seats, readying for ascent.

Lewis had moved into her seat next to Martinez, _unacceptable_ being the only word that crossed her mind. She'd been wrong to not nip this in the bud. Innocent crushes were one thing, but this was moving into dangerous territory.

Now as she got into bed, her mind returned to thinking that she had to do something about a situation that was clearly getting worse. 

Lewis didn't think she was harsh. She knew she was a fair judge of character and though she required discipline she had an easy relationship with her crew. But this wasn't something she could let go. Relationships amongst crewmates always unnecessarily complicated matters. Her friend had started a relationship with another officer while serving a month on a submarine. Suffice it to say it hadn't ended well. Hermes wouldn't be unlike a submarine--a small box to bounce around in after something ended badly. She wouldn't accept that in her crew. 

Her husband who was sitting next to her, reviewing for a lecture he was giving the next day, put his notes down and asked, "Everything okay?"

Lewis hummed a yes in response.

"I'm not unromantic, am I?" she asked suddenly. It wasn't a question that had ever plagued her before. 

Robert laughed at the unexpected question. "What?"

"There isn't room for romance on a mission in space. It's too dangerous for anyone to be distracted," she explained.

"Do I need to be worried about something?" he asked, smiling.

"What?" Lewis said, turning and looking at Robert as though only then realizing he was there. "No. No, it's just my crew. Well, two of my crew. I'm concerned."

"Ah, Chris and Beth?"

Lewis' eyebrows shot straight up. "How did you know?"

"Come on, love. I met them last week at that dinner, remember? Poor sap looks at her like she's poetry," he said, kissing Lewis on the cheek before reaching over to turn his bedside lamp off. Robert had always had a way with words. He was after all a literature professor.

"He doesn't even know her that well," Lewis countered, turning her light off as well before lying down next to her husband.

Robert laughed again. "Do I need to remind you we got married after knowing each other for a grand total of two months?" 

Lewis shrugged it off and matter-of-factly said, "That was different. We're meant for each other." She'd never really thought of it in a romantic sense. Logically she'd just known Robert was who she'd spend the rest of her life with. It hadn't made any sense to wait. 

Her husband shook his head and turned so he was facing away from Lewis. 

"I'm just telling you what I saw," he said.

Lewis nodded at the ceiling. "I know. And you're probably right. Beck's a good guy. And I don't know what Johanssen thinks, she's so quiet, but that's not the point. They need to work together for the next three years. And if something happens then that ruins the professionalism that a mission of this magnitude requires."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'll have to talk to Beck. Or the men at the very least. That might make it a little less direct. Remind them about being professionals," she said, resolve steeling her voice.

"If you say so, Commander," Robert said. 

Lewis smiled at him calling her "Commander" and she lightly hit his back with her hand.

She'd talk to them tomorrow when Johanssen was getting her weekly medical.

She suspected that whatever was between Beck and Johanssen could become something real. If Robert's assessment was anything to go by (and he was usually very good at recognizing people's attachments and weaknesses), then it definitely wasn't something that was just going to go away. She just had to make sure nothing was acted upon.

She was commander of the mission. And it was her job to ensure the safety of her crew and success of her mission. She needed to cut out distractions like a surgeon removed tumors.

So tomorrow it would be. No more distractions for Beck and Johanssen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sat down to plan out my experiment for today and this came out instead. Ha. Clearly I have a problem. Idk, I like the idea of Lewis seeing Beck and Johanssen's relationship develop. Both her trying to stop it, and her seeing that their relationship wasn't really a bad thing for the crew dynamic either. So yeahhhh. Here's what I'm gonna put into my lab notes for today. JK. 
> 
> I want to continue this in drabble format of Lewis or other crew members overhearing/seeing Johanbeck being so stupidly adorable that they have to either tell them off or make fun of them.


	2. new entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After watching _Happy Days_ about a million times, Watney is pleased with his new form of entertainment aboard the _Hermes_.

Watney was bored out of his fucking mind.

Ever since getting back on board the _Hermes_ (after about a million showers and ten million days recovering) they still had about six months left on board. He was finally managing to gain back weight and though he was pretty sure his teeth would never quite look the same, he could now look in the mirror and maybe actually recognize what looked like a memory from before the mission. 

Lewis had only just started letting him take over his own experiments again. And though the rest of the crew had managed marvelously without a mechanical engineer onboard, she'd been forced to let him help with some repairs around the ship.

Even then his daily schedule was a couple hours shorter than the rest of the crew (no matter how much he complained to Lewis). But even with a shorter schedules on board the Hermes, he still had more to do than a lot of his time on Mars. 

The best part wasn't that he had more to do (comparatively), but rather that his entertainment had much improved from watching _Happy Days_. (As a side note he was pretty sure that the next time he heard the _Happy Days_ theme song he'd break out into some sort of murderous rampage. Or start screaming like a maniac. One of the two.)

No, his entertainment was much improved. His new form of entertainment was called the "Try And Make Johanssen Blush Around Beck As Much As Possible" Show. 

The best part of the show was the audience participation. 

So whenever he got bored out of his fucking mind (as he was now) he'd go find either Johanssen or Beck (or the two of them together which happened a decent amount) and try and get a rise out of one of them. Usually it was Johanssen as she wasn't used to the constant shit-talking Beck had become a part while training, and so it was much easier getting her to respond. It usually ended in Beck throwing a pipette tips at him or with Johanssen threatening to cause a malfunction which would end in Watney locked in his room for the remainder of the journey.

Either way, it was endless fun. (The rest of the crew enjoyed the show as well. Except for the Commander and Watney expected that she did as well, she just hid it.)

Today he'd found Beck in his lab area genotyping the mice he was in charge of on board. And wouldn't you know it, Johanssen was sitting not far away, her legs folded in beneath her, her laptop in front of her.

"Wow, Beck, you sure know how to show a girl a good time," Watney said, sauntering into the lab and taking a look around.

Beck didn't even look up from his work as he was used to Watney's interruptions at this point.

"Don't you have something to do?" Johanssen asked, still focused on the screen in front of her.

"Nope!" Watney responded, going to lean on the bench next to Beck. "Really though, this is quite the hot date. Seriously, Johanssen, you should've gone with me. I know how to show a girl a good time. Vacation on Mars and the like. I'd even cook for you. Potatoes, obviously."

Johanssen raised her eyebrows and tilted her head while looking at him as though to say _Really?_

"Now, clearly I'm better than Tinder: Interstellar Edition since I got the two of you together," Watney started, "So I really need to know, where did he take you on your first date? The rec? The gym? Or straight to his room? Beck, you bastard." 

And though Beck tried to keep a stern face he couldn't, whereas Johanssen immediately blushed. 

Watney, ever quick on the uptake, noticed this right away.

"Wait, don't tell me he actually took you to his room!"

"I really wish Lewis would get you back on a full schedule," Johanssen said, ignoring his question.

Watney just smiled more brightly. This day was getting better and better by the moment.

"No, come on, you know I'm not going to stop until you tell me. And I just have to know if Dr. Beck has any game." He elbowed Beck a little, but Beck didn't rise to the bait. He turned firmly back to the tube rack in front of him, adding loading dye to his samples.

Johanssen glared at Watney.

 _All right_ , Watney thought. _Time for a change in tactics._

"Well, Beck, I've gotta tell you some bad news."

Beck looked up at him and frowned.

"I'm sorry to tell you but--," Mark paused for dramatic effect, clearly having a good time, "Your girlfriend hit on me." 

Johanssen's mouth dropped open and Beck's pipette which had been working like a machine a second ago, froze in midair. 

"Riiight," Beck said, glancing over at Johanssen and rolling his eyes.

"No. I know this hurts, but she told me that she was going to make passionate love to me once I was back onboard. There's proof in the comm archives."

Johanssen jumped out of her seat immediately. 

"Okay, that was Martinez! And you know--" she protested. Watney almost cackled. It was just so goddamn _easy_ with her!

"I'm pretty sure if you asked Martinez he'd say he was witness to Johanssen hitting on me," Watney said, talking over her, "And he's now scarred for life."

"I stepped away from the console and--" Johanssen started.

"See, my theory is that she really wanted me but settled for you when you all left me for dead," Watney continued, "But I just want you to know that I would never have let anything happen. We're brothers you and I." He clapped Beck's shoulder. 

"I think I'm going to program one of the airlocks to open when you walk by," Johanssen responded glaring at him.

"Oops, I think I hit a nerve," Watney said, putting his nose slightly in the air to affect an air of dignity, "Well, I'll leave you to talk about it. Let her down easy, Beck. Just make sure she knows you're not second best. Even if you are since clearly I'm better."

Beck nodded gravely, a smile tugging at his lips.

"It was when I was setting up the comm link, and Martinez--" Watney heard Johanssen explaining as he left the room.

Beck laughed.

"He just likes teasing you. And I can't blame him. You _are_ very cute when you blush."

He heard what must have been Johanssen hitting Beck. Then there were the obvious sounds of kissing.

Watney didn't think he could've rolled his eyes any harder.

"Good lord, Johanssen, lines like that work on you?!"

They were fucking nauseating.

Still, it was fun and the encore would be even better once Martinez was done helping Lewis on the bridge.

He was pretty sure it was time to ask about whether or not they'd had sex in zero-g yet. And what places on the ship needed to be disinfected. 

Next time on _Beth Johanssen Blushes About Everything_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if Tinder will still be a thing in the 2030s, but if it's not I'm gonna say Mark's just good with the throwback references. Also, for movie-watchers, the whole Johanssen saying she'd make passionate love to Watney is from the book when she's setting up a direct comm line with him. She leaves the console for a second and Martinez (as Johanssen) tells Watney she'll make passionate love to him once he's back.
> 
> Next chapter: Either Lewis or Vogel! In my headcanon Vogel and Johanssen are bros so. Gotta delve into that!


	3. disgustingly mutual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis knows she's lost the battle.

Lewis didn't think she really needed to announce herself before entering a room because first of all, it was her ship, and second, there was no reason anyone should be doing anything embarrassing in any room. 

That didn't stop her from pausing before entering the lab space when she heard the other female voice on board.

"I can't believe you don't like Star Wars. I mean. That might be grounds to end this."

" _End this?_ " Lewis repeated under her breath. They weren't even being careful anymore in trying to hide it were they?

She heard Beck laugh. "Well, we had a good run, I suppose."

"I'm not joking!" Johanssen said, though even Lewis could hear the mock seriousness in her voice.

"I just don't understand what's so interesting about pod racing. Or whatever the hell that is. And the midichlorians? What is that?"

"Okay, well, obviously everyone thinks that's stupid. I'm talking about the original three."

"Those are just as bad. That dialogue! And the fact that Luke falls in love with his sister, but then they bypass the awkwardness because nevermind here's Han Solo. It makes no sense. Did no one edit that screenplay?"

"Probably not. Look, I'm not saying they're masterpieces of storytelling--I'm saying they're fun movies. You need to stop being such a nerd and just enjoy the movie instead of nitpicking."

Something like jealousy tugged at Lewis. She'd watched Beck and Johanssen grow closer and closer together over the course of their time in training. And now on their mission their friendship and blossomed into, well, whatever this was. The professional, in-charge part of Lewis' brain immediately started flashing with warning signals saying this wasn't allowed and though she'd let them carry on (without them knowing she knew) she should stop it. The other part of her brain that missed her husband desperately was a little envious at their ease of intimacy.

"All right, all right. Fine, we can watch one of them tonight."

"That's what I thought," she heard Johanssen say. Lewis heard quiet footsteps before the sound of a quick kiss.

She shook her head. On an unplanned space voyage of this length, she had to let some things go. Even if it grated against her ingrained desire to follow protocol. Especially since there had been no change in their performance on daily task or on concentration required when fixing problems as they popped up. The two remained as professional as ever. It was in these moments when they were alone (or thought they were) that they took a chance to enjoy each other's company. 

Clearing her throat, Lewis walked into the lab to find Beck bent over some of Watney's ferns and Johanssen standing very close to him. She almost leapt away from him when she saw the Commander. Lewis would've laughed if she hadn't reminded herself that she was Commander of this crew, not their friend (not right now anyway).

"Commander--" Johanssen started, clearly trying to behave as though she hadn't been caught doing something she shouldn't have, but blushing all the same.

Good, she should definitely be blushing, thought Lewis. 

"Anything we can do for you Commander?" Beck asked, eyes flickering towards Johanssen before looking at the Commander.

"I was looking for Johanssen. There are some strange reactor stat readings," she replied looking at the sysop who was looking at the ground.

Johanssen nodded and quickly went in the direction of the reactor room.

Lewis stood there for a moment and considered saying something to Beck. About what? _Remember what I said about ejecting you into space if you hit on Johanssen?_

Lewis sighed to herself. Clearly, she'd already lost the "no fraternizing" battle. Though she suspected Beck hadn't actually broken the "no hitting on Johanssen" rule. This all seemed _disgustingly_ mutual. 

_God_ , it really made her miss Robert.

"Commander?"

Lewis huffed out a breath. No need to say anything about the two of them. Not at the moment anyway. Life on _Hermes_ required a delicate balance now that they were on a dire rescue mission. No need to upset the status quo. 

They were a decently upbeat group of people, but losing Mark (only momentarily, she reminded herself, he'd be back with them soon enough) had upset that balance somewhat. He connected the group in a way none of the rest of them could. Now they were on their way to bring him home but that didn't change the situation too much. An extra year and half in space was still an extra year and half. 

The comfort and support they gave each other would make this tense voyage easier for them. She just wished she had it too. 

She looked at Beck.

"As you were, Doctor."

With that she turned to head back to her quarters. She really needed to write to her husband.


End file.
